Happy Together
by MightyAphrodite
Summary: “You want another go then?” That’s what he’d always ask me after I hadn’t seen him in months. Drabble/Oneshot. Yaoi. SasuNaruSasu


**Happy Together**

Warnings: Swearing-POV-Yaoi-AU-RATED M, I think that's it.

A/N: Inspired by a movie with the same name. I doubt this has a point.

* * *

"You want another go then?"

That's what he'd always ask me after I hadn't seen him in months. Only this time it was different, he had bandages wrapped around his head and hands. But that same devilish smile was the same. How could he look so happy while asking the question that both torments me and makes my insides flutter at the same time? This has happened enough to know it'll happen again. I promised myself last time that I wouldn't take him in again. The bastard could die for all I cared I definitely wasn't taking him in. After cheating and leaving me for days on end, what does he expect? What a fucked up bastard. And he's looking at me with those eyes. Those blue fucking eyes that I first thought looked so childlike, how was I suppose to know a demon lay underneath? And that bright yellow hair would fool anyone. Yes. Naruto's appearance was always bright. I guess people are always light and dark.

"Fuck no!" I should yell.

Shit, just say it. I lean against the doorframe and he smiles and cups my groin. It's like my dick knows his hands so well, it fits comfortably.

Fucking dick.

He leans into me and with his bandaged hands grabs my face and makes me kiss him. Fucking Naruto always knew how to kiss me; he's definitely different than Gaara whose persona matched that of a rock. Or there was that one mistake of a girl. Fuck I don't even remember her name all I remember was her hair is was so damn dry from dying it so much. But she did help me in a way she made me realize I am gay. Gay as bastard. I knew every time we'd fuck I'd think of _him_. I thought of those blue eyes and that evil mouth yelling out my name. I'd ignore her shrieks and pants and focus on his image. I could see his tan back curving under the weight of me. I'd even picture his arms clasping my hips making me plunge deeper and deeper into him. When I climaxed my teeth would dig into my lower lip forbidding me to shriek out his name. Overtime though I'd associate the wound to Naruto and it became pleasurable reopening the wound, night after night with face after face. I don't care who brought me to that point all I needed was that throbbing aching pulsing from my lip. I needed that salty metallic taste just to make me cum. But fuck just because I pictured the idiot beneath me didn't mean I cared form him at all.

He's the one who screwed me over time after time. Ever since I first met him high school he treated me like shit so why shouldn't I do the same?

He seemed normal enough...then.

It all changed after the first time we fucked after school in the showers. I remember it perfectly everything was slippery and hot the water fell on us. It was uncomfortable as hell my back my back was against the cold shower tile. I couldn't hold on to him, it was hard to get a grip of him. Come to think of it the bastard knew exactly what to do, he probably wasn't a virgin at all. He fucked like he knew how to fuck and his dick even tasted like it been around. I didn't care at the time. Fuck I don't care now. Of course the after school fuckings got old and he moved on to…other things or should I say he moved onto Sai.

He was a college prick from some fancy college. It made me sick to my stomach to see him get into Sai's car everyday after school. Kissing him with those same dirty lips he kissed me with. Not caring who saw, dry humping so all could see. But fuck I didn't care.

After high school I would have never remembered the idiot if weren't for the day he walked into the bookstore. Who knows why he was even there. I don't care. The moment he saw me he was all over me and I put up a good fight. I resisted him too. But the bastard kept rubbing against me till I was hard. It was the first time we fucked since high school and that was probably the best fuck ever. We both seemed to have had more experience.

After that I didn't see him for another year. That time he stayed for months, he crashed at my place. Some days were better than others. He went out a lot at night.

Sometimes we talked. We fucked. We kissed. We made love. We beat each other to a pulp. We made each other cry (in our drunken stupors). We did everything humans could probably do to one other in those sort months. Then one winter day he was gone.

That's when I hit the road. Not too faraway I took what was left of my inheritance and rented a place in the city. There I found a pretty steady job. Then he found me again he showed up at my doorstep asking me for another "go." This time seemed different he was quieter. In the mornings he took showers with me. Hugging me and weeping. It scared the hell out of me. I just held him back. He didn't go out as much as he did. He'd follow me around everywhere looking all bored. He left a few weeks later calling me a "Bored hopeless loser."

That time I swore I'd never see him again.

Of course it happened again. Two seasons later I'm being groped by some pervert on the trolley and who does it turn out to be?

We were in public but he didn't care. He stuck his hand in my jeans and grabbed my dick. Massaging it like he does so well. It was humiliating people saw us and looked away. But he always got me in one of those moods where I couldn't stop. I pressed my ass against his crotch. The more he stroked me the more I leaned into him. I heard his moans and relished in them, memorizing them. After that we went to my apartment and fucked like rabbits. He tore into me for the first time. It hurt yet in that pain was a sick pleasure that left me wanting more. He left the next morning. But fuck I didn't care.

I moved away somehow thinking I'd never see him again and yet here he stands before me, in bandages. His blond hair looks brighter than it ever did, and I don't remember his eyes looking so blue and he's smiling the same way he always will. Why the fuck do I let him back so much? This time. Definitely, this time. I'll slam the door on that stupid goofy looking grin of his. He backs away and stops kissing me.

Here's my fucking chance it's now or never.

The bastard smiles at me and pushes past me and makes his way into my apartment.

"Can I stay here a couple of nights?"

Looks like, it's too late. But fuck I don't care.


End file.
